


Hearts Between Some Cards and a Million Yen Grand Prix

by CanadianBoat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, Shadowverse (Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianBoat/pseuds/CanadianBoat
Summary: In this world, your social life is decided by your looks, your money, and your skills in a card game called Shadowverse. Matsuura Kanan appears to be your run-of-the-mill, middle-pack player with a casual mindset. Faced with a family dilemma, however, she must bring out her deck to win a grand prix she never wanted to enter.





	1. Turn 1 - Mulligan and Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating the announcement of LoveLive! Sunshine!! x Shadowverse collaboration, I decided to write this, despite all odds.  
> To clarify, no, this isn't about Aqours crossing worlds to save an alternate dimension within Shadowverse. It's about cute girls playing card games, coincidentally named Shadowverse.
> 
> Enjoy.

Divers. A small, one-story building located in Awashima Island. Reachable with a quick ferry ride, it’s a small card shop, much like any other card shop, but the seaside view makes it a novelty match spot for some Shadowverse players to play. Not many, considering that Uchiura is not a big town, but students from Uranohoshi High School often come by on weekday afternoons, making the shop a perfect arena to let off some steam after a day of studying.  
  
That said, it’s Matsuura Kanan’s daily routine to be at the shop, considering it’s partly her home. Today is no different. Her rounds consist of checking the store’s stock, cleaning up tables, and manning the check. This cycles for a few hours. However, sometimes she’s dragged into matches against eager deck builders or some visitors looking for fun.  
  
“Kanan-chan! I got a new deck! Let’s play!”  
  
Right on cue, a mikan-haired girl, accompanied by two friends, entered the store. They were sporting Uranohoshi’s spring uniform, clearly came over straight after school’s over. The combination of orange, grey, and red hair made them slightly stand out, but it was somehow commonplace.  
  
“Welcome,” Kanan replied, “But sorry, no can do, Chika.”  
  
“Ehh? Just one match!” Chika pouted. Her hand is holding a case, presumably her newly crafted deck.  
  
“Got some restocking to do,” she said as she arranged a few packs of cards on a shelf. “Why don’t you play with You or Riko-chan first?”  
  
“She played us a bunch of times already at school,” You said. “Pretty sure she’s bored of us by now.”  
  
“We played so much that I lost count,” Riko added. “I don’t think I want to see another Earth Sigil on the board.”  
  
“Really now,” Kanan chuckled. “Guess I’ll go play a match. Let me finish this first and I’ll grab my deck.”  
  
“Alright! We’ll wait at the match table, okay?” Chika nodded. The three girls then entered a separate room across the counter. A few tables were laid out, some already occupied with other players and spectators. They find a spot near the one large window looking out to the sea. Kanan followed along soon after leaving the check to a part-timer. Technically she’s also a part-timer, but it is her family’s shop, so she’s free to do whatever she wants. She took a seat across Chika and both start shuffling her deck. You and Riko watched closely above their shoulders. After both players had their decks ready on their right-hand side, Chika flipped a coin and it showed heads. Chika goes first.  
  
“One match,” Kanan said as they draw three cards respectively.  
  
“I know, I know!” Chika replied, sorting her hand. “I keep my hand.”  
  
“Mulligan two,” Kanan reshuffled two of her cards and draw another pair.  
  
“Alright!” You shouted. “Watanabe You, acting as unofficial judge, hereby declare…”  
  
“Match begin!”

 

* * *

 

“I lose.”  
  
“Woo!” Chika cheered. “How’s my dirt burn deck, Kanan-chan?”  
  
“I can’t believe I got literally stoned,” Kanan sighed, dropping her held cards on the table. “That was really unlucky for me to get hit four times by one Orichalcum Golem.”  
  
“Ahh, it happens sometimes,” You giggled. “She often gets more Clay Golems than dealing damage, though.”  
  
“Like that one time I let her have four Earth Sigils,” Riko noted. “And all of them turned into Clay Golems.”  
  
“You have to admit that my luck with dice rolls is hilarious,” Chika laughed. “Anyway, Kanan-chan, is it me or…”  
  
Kanan was already shuffling her deck back to its case. “Yeah?”  
  
“I feel like you used to be a lot stronger?”  
  
“I dunno,” Kanan replied. “Maybe it’s you that has gotten stronger instead.”  
  
Chika blushed at the off-hand praise. “Eheheh. Then do you think I have a chance at the Shizuoka Grand Prix this month?”  
  
“Well,” Kanan smiled, pointing to a black-haired lady behind them. “Try asking the diamond-ranked player over there.”  
  
“Hello,” she greeted. “I see you’ve just finished a match.”  
  
“Dia-chan! Hi!” the mikan girl waved. “Wanna play me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
All of them immediately responded with a laugh except Chika. “Ehh, come on! You’d never want to play me at school!”  
  
“I’ve made it a rule for myself not to play anyone at school,” Dia replied. “And I have a match appointment to attend today.”  
  
“Aww,” Chika sulked. “At least look at my deck? I want to enter to grand prix this month.”  
  
Dia sighed. “Fine, let me see that.”  
  
Chika handed over her deck to her. Dia was distracted the mikan-patterned sleeve, but she resumed her scrying quickly. She spread out the forty cards on her hands, browsing them, sometimes stopping when she spots an interesting card. Whether she thought it’s clever or questionable couldn’t really be seen through her face.  
  
“You’d at least want to have two copies of every legendary in this deck,” Dia said. “Better if you could have three.”  
  
“I know, but those are really expensive!” Chika sighed. “Buying one of each already made me eat through two months worth of allowance.”  
  
“Such is the price of competitive Shadowverse, Chika-san,” Dia reshuffled the deck before giving it back to the owner. “Judging purely by the deck contents, I’d say you could pass to the second preliminaries.”  
  
“Really? How about Top 32?”  
  
“That depends on you and your opponents,” Dia noted. “Participants will at least be gold-ranked and above, I think, and you’re…”  
  
“A certified gold player!” Chika held out a peace sign. “I did my homework on small tournaments the past few weeks, and I got out of silver just in time!”  
  
“As did we,” You added. “Riko-chan and I just hit gold last weekend.”  
  
“Speaking of homework,” Riko added, “Have you done your school assignments, Chika-chan?”  
  
The dirt dueler paused. No response.  
  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Riko sighed. “Come on, You-chan, let’s take her home.”  
  
You giggled. “Steady as she goes. Thanks for having us, Kanan-chan.”  
  
“No problem,” she replied. “Are you two joining the grand prix too?  
  
“If we pass the qualifiers, yeah,” You nodded. “But we need to get Chika-chan’s homework done first.”  
  
The senior giggled. “Good luck,” she said as the second year group packed up and walked out the door. Kanan stretched her limbs and put away her thrown-together deck, readying up to man the check again. She, however, felt a pair of worried sight.  
  
“You look like you have something to say,” she directed towards Dia.  
  
“Not at all,” She responded. “Not now, at least.”  
  
“Oh, I wonder,” Kanan softly smiled. “What about your plans for today?”  
  
“Practice,” she said. “My sister and her friends should be here soon.”  
  
“Onee-chan!” a soft voice called. An entourage of three first years followed at the source. “Kanan-chan, hello.”  
  
“Ah, Ruby-chan, welcome,” Kanan greeted. “And Yoshiko-chan, and Maru-chan too.”  
  
“Good afternoon,” Hanamaru replied. “We’re here to practice with Dia-chan.”  
  
“So I’ve heard. For the grand prix, yeah?”  
  
“That is the case, my little demon,” Yoshiko chuckled. “To spread darkness in Numazu, one must be prepared.”  
  
“Then take out your decks and find a spot,” Dia urged. Her trainer switch is flipped on. “Let’s not waste any time, shall we?”  
  
The girls obediently obliged like ducklings. Kanan can’t help but giggle. As they start their practice rounds, Kanan returned to the storefront to man the counter. Not long after, a small crowd starts to gather where the girls are having their games. It appeared that someone noticed a certain diamond player, no pun intended. For sure, having skills in Shadowverse ensures your fame in this world, even if you’re out in the corner of the country. Dia, being a diamond-ranked player, qualified as one among the top players of the country. She’s never told Kanan where exactly she sat on the ladder, but she’s definitely up there, both in skills and recognition. Both Hanamaru and Yoshiko are gold-ranked, and Ruby, despite her appearance, was actually platinum-ranked. Kanan would love to see some high-level play between the Kurosawa sisters, but the shop called for now.

 

* * *

  
  
A short two hours later, the shop started to empty itself. The practice group and their trainer were also starting to pack up. They all approached the counter with tired, but optimistic looks on their faces.  
  
“How’d it go?” Kanan asked.  
  
“I got some good games,” the younger Kurosawa giggled. “But I still couldn’t beat Onee-chan.”  
  
“She is really scary on the table,” the self-proclaimed demon lamented. “It’s like she always has the right card every turn.”  
  
“Meanwhile one of us always drew the wrong card every turn,” Hanamaru said. “Right, Yoshiko-chan?”  
  
“Hmph, such is the curse of a fallen angel.”  
  
“We all can have bad hands from time to time,” Dia said. “But the difference between a good player and a great player is how you make use of any hand you have. That’s one thing you all should work on.”  
  
“Wise words,” Kanan chuckled. “As expected from a diamond-ranked.”  
  
“Just common sense,” she boasted. “Anyway, you three should go home now, it’s getting late. Especially you, Ruby.”  
  
Having said their goodbyes, the younger three left the shop to their own homes. They were the few last visitors, so now the building is practically empty. Just some card shelves and two people on the counter.  
  
“You’re not going home?” Kanan asked.  
  
“Soon,” Dia replied. “I just wanted to talk.”  
  
“Yeah?” Kanan put away the ledger she was checking. “What’s up?.”  
  
“About the grand prix-” Dia tried to say. They were, however, interrupted by a loud opening of the shop’s front door. Three well-dressed men walked inside, but their presence was far from friendly. They all wore suits, two of them with the standard black tuxedo with the one in front has the contrasting color of white. Each step further in was menacing, and all three had an unnerving smile.  
  
“Good evening,” one of the men spoke, pulling off his hat. “Is the owner available?”  
  
“No, he’s not,” Kanan dryly replied. “We’re near closing time right now, can you come back tomorrow?”  
  
“Oh, no, no, that won’t do,” the man laughed. “We spent hours trying to get here, see, and we would be sad if we came here for nothing.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Ah, yes, straight to the point,” he clapped once. “We’re here to claim our collateral.”  
  
Kanan clenched her hand. “What the heck are you talking about?”  
  
“Now, now, no need to get feisty,” another man in the back said, “See, the old man hasn’t paid his loans in a while.”  
  
“He’s got our money, girl,” the third man spoke. “And it ain’t little.”  
  
“That’s right!” the first main asserted. He sounds playful, but by no means it was friendly. “If you borrow, you have to pay it back. That’s the rule.”  
  
“I don’t believe you,” Kanan rejected. “Why would he borrow money from you landsharks?”  
  
“Strong words, little girl, but if I must convince you…” the man pulled out a document from behind his suit. “Maybe this will help.”  
  
Kanan hesitated, but she was compelled to take it. She slowly opened it and carefully read the contents. It was a contract of a loan, with details the same as what the men have been talking about. More importantly, it contained her grandfather’s name, and the signature on it was exactly his.  
  
“You’re joking,” Kanan said. “There’s no way this is real.”  
  
“If you’re still insisting, how about calling him yourself?” the man said. “But he probably won’t answer. We’d know, we tried.”  
  
As much as Kanan wouldn’t want to admit it, they’re right. Her grandfather left the island a few days ago, saying he was going on some business deal trip. But after his departure, she never got any word back, nor she could contact him with anything. Connecting the dots now seemed very easy. Kanan felt betrayed. Her own grandfather never told her about all this.  
  
“So, let me ask again, girl,” the man continued, dropping his ‘friendly’ tone entirely. “Where’s the owner?”  
  
“He’s… He’s not here,” Kanan hesitantly said. “He’s been out of town since three days ago. He said he’s on a business deal.”  
  
“Trying to find another loan, I bet,” one man in the back shrugged. “Or maybe he’s abandoning you. Hah, how about that?”  
  
“My grandfather is not that kind of person!” Kanan exclaimed. At least, it’s what she wanted to believe. She was practically in shambles and tears. With no way of confirming what she’s been hearing, it’s easy to think that she’s been left alone. Her emotions are wavering.  
  
“You’re all vile,” Dia, who was only spectating this whole time, finally gritted her teeth.  
  
“Hey now, no need to throw words,” he said, “It’s just business as usual, lady.”  
  
“How much do they owe you, anyway?” Dia continued. “What happens if they can’t pay?”  
  
“For starters, he put this shop’s deed as collateral,” the man answered. “Not paying means the shop’s ours.”  
  
“The amount he owes us,” the other man added, “Combines to a total of one million yen.”  
  
A million yen. Six zeroes. Around 3500 card packs worth. Kanan and Dia can share ten decks out of it and would still have leftovers. It’s a staggering amount for a normal high schooler. Her monthly income from the shop didn’t even come close to half the sum. Kanan looked at her childhood friend, who seemed unfazed by all of this, but she doubted that Dia had a plan.  
  
Then the shop’s door was open.  
  
“‘Scuse me, coming through,” an eccentric voice spoke. The person, clad in a trench coat and sporting an unorthodox blonde loop walked around the three harassers. “I heard _everything_.”  
  
“Mari!?” Kanan was extremely bewildered now. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Hey! Who are you?” the man threatened. “Stay out of this!”  
  
“Oh, how rude, I’m just here to talk business,” Mari said. “You said something about a million yen debt, hmm?”  
  
“Yeah, what about it?” the man grunted. “Lady, I don’t know who you are but-”  
  
“Would you rather be paid by bank transfer or in cash?” Mari hummed. “Will a written check suffice?”  
  
The three men’s eyes widened. “Well, uh, I suppose.”  
  
The blonde-haired lady took out a small book, signed a few words on it, and took out a piece out of it. She handed it to one of the men. It had one million yen, signed to Ohara Mari, heir to the Ohara Group.  
  
“There, that should be enough. Come to the building at the address to claim it,” Mari crossed her arms. “However, if you wrongly claim that money for yourself, there will be consequences.”  
  
“Oh, damn, she’s an Ohara,” the menacing act that the men had earlier was broken in an instant. “We’ll, uh, we’ll take our leave. We’ll call your grandfather too, girl. Thank you, ma’am.”  
  
The three goons left 180-degrees the way they entered. The shop was quiet once more. The three girls inside stood frozen for a few minutes. Kanan, trying to process what just happened, leered back and forth to their friends before stopping entirely.  
  
“What,” she finally said, “The heck?”  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
“Is something wrong?” Kanan looked at Dia, then Mari in confusion. “Is something wrong!? Of course there is! I just found out that my grandpa racked up a million yen in debt to the goddamn yakuza! And I don’t even know where he is right now! Then, all of a sudden, _you_ showed up and paid all of it! In check!”  
  
“And?” Mari asked playfully. Kanan was still catching her breath.  
  
“And!?” Kanan pointed. “Apparently I have nothing to worry about, even though five god-forsaken minutes ago I was about to be literally evicted from my house!”  
  
“Are you done?” Dia asked.  
  
“And none of you seem to be bothered by all of this,” Kanan buried her face on the counter.  
  
“I do admit that it was surprising,” Dia said, “But I’ve seen similar things in my life.”  
  
“Damn you moneybags.”  
  
“Watch your tongue,” the Ohara clicked. “Or do you want me to cancel the check?”  
  
“You won’t do that.”  
  
“Aw, you know me so well,” Mari giggled. “Now, I believe you owe me one million yen.”  
  
Kanan raised her eyebrow. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Obviously you didn’t think I’m going to give it for free, did you?” She leered. “That check came out from my own savings.”  
  
“Great, so we’re still down under,” Kanan sarcastically praised. “Do I have to worry about interest?”  
  
“No, and you don’t have to worry about a time limit, either,” Mari said. “But for now, I’d like you to think that this shop of yours is owned by me.”  
  
Kanan groaned. “Better than the yakuza, I guess.”  
  
“Ahem, while we’re all here,” Dia continued. “I’d like to resume our talks earlier, Kanan-san.”  
  
“Can it wait?” Kanan slumped her back on the counter chair. “I’m still trying to process everything. I still have to call my grandpa, too.”  
  
“Non, non, Kanan, that can wait,” Mari wiggled her fingers. “We have more important things to tell you.”  
  
“Right, about the grand prix,” Dia said, “Mari-san and I have been invited as guest players.”  
  
Kanan’s eyes widened. “What.”  
  
“That’s right! This shiny duelist is the main event of the grand prix!” Mari fist pumped. “Winner of the tournament gets to play me one-on-one.”  
  
“Mainly because the grand prix is sponsored by the Ohara group,” Dia added. “But she’s a certified master-ranked player, so I’d say it’s the obvious choice. As for me, I received a bye straight to the second round.”  
  
Kanan sighed. “That’s great and all, but what does it have to do with me?”  
  
“I want you to join the grand prix, Kanan,” Mari said, placing her hands on the counter. “Like old times.”  
  
“We’ve been through this before,” Kanan looked away. “I’m done with competitive.”  
  
“I thought you’d say that,” Dia said. She took out her phone and placed on the counter, right in front of Kanan. “But your match history says otherwise.”  
  
The phone showed a webpage full of information about Kanan’s statistics in Shadowverse. It listed her name, decks played, last joined tournament, and most importantly, her rank. It showed that Kanan was the number one gold-ranked in the country, with her last tournament joined was less than a month ago.  
  
“You never cease to amaze me, Kanan,” Mari mused. “Fixing your points like that, so that it’s never high enough to reach the top ladder, but always enough for you to qualify for any tournament that exists.”  
  
“Mari-san and I had a bet to see if we can convince you,” Dia added. “Considering today’s development, I think I will lose.”  
  
“What’s your point?” Kanan raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Your one million yen debt,” Mari said. “What if I say you can pay it in three whole days?”  
  
Kanan raised another eyebrow. There’s no way she can make that much money in a month, let alone three days. Unless it involves buying 51% of the stock from a company then selling it for double the price. Which is obviously very illegal to do. She paused for a good while, however, then realized what Mari meant by her words.  
  
“You don’t mean…”  
  
Mari grinned.  
  
“It’s an offer you can’t refuse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any questions or feedback, do tell in the comments.


	2. Turn 2 - Show me your hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two players duke it out for the first round of qualifiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your popcorns, it's time to d-d-d-d-duel.

Friday morning, Shizuoka. In this country, days with a Grand Prix being held became a national holiday. Roughly a thousand of Shadowverse players from the prefecture were gathered under a large hall situated under one of many Ohara Group hotels in the city. Snaking from outside in, two lines of participants were visible. One was a queue for spectators, the other for competitors, separated by two gates. Today was the day of qualifiers, where players ranked silver and gold must enter to advance. Above that rank were privileged to skip the qualifiers and enter the preliminaries the next day. Supposedly, the qualifiers would have cut half of the current participants, then the next two days of preliminaries will cut another half.  
  
Players that have checked in are taken to waiting rooms separated by blocks, which contains about a quarter of total participants. Within them, chatters discussing strategies or predictions about players filled the area. Some players were already starting trading sessions, others were preparing their sideboards. Three familiar girls were checking their decks, making sure it matched what they entered through the registration desk.  
  
“I’m getting nervous,” Riko said. “I didn’t think a tournament would have these many people.”  
  
“Yeah, before we were players ourselves, I don’t think we watched the qualifiers,” You replied. “Normally we’d just watch the top 8 or finals.”  
  
“It’s okay!” Chika exclaimed. “If we get through today, there should be fewer people tomorrow!”  
  
The other two sighed. First with disbelief, then relief. “You’re too confident, Chika-chan,” Riko said.  
  
“That’s just how she is,” You shrugged. “But that calmed me down. If we’re not confident, we won’t go anywhere.”  
  
‘Right! Just play like we usually do and have fun,” the mikan girl reassured. “If we lose, well, there’s really nothing to lose, is there?”  
  
All of them giggled. The tension they had earlier seem to disappear completely. Right afterward, an announcement appeared detailing the basic rules of the tournament and notifying players to be ready for their matches. All participants were equipped with an app that showed them where their match would be, but not their opponent. The three girls looked at their corresponding screens and none of them were placed near each other.  
  
“Okay, you girls ready?” Chika asked, standing up from the bench.  
  
“As I’ll ever be,” You responded. “Steady as she goes!”  
  
Riko nodded. “It’s my first time playing solo, but I’m ready.”  
  
Three hands huddled together, making a tiny cheer. All participants were starting to trickle out from the waiting room towards their designated tables.  
  
“Alright, see you at the next round.”

* * *

  
  
Chika walked down a few rows of tables, trying to find her spot. The hall was so spacious, she’d walked through three sections already but still couldn’t find it. She’s looking for D-40, but she’s still at C. Along the way she took a look of the many players setting up. Some were already playing, and they looked intense. If this was just the qualifiers, she couldn’t imagine how the real thing would be tomorrow. She’s nervous but pumped up the same.  
  
Eventually, she reached her table on the edge of the row. The spot beside her was already playing, but it appeared that her match partner hadn’t arrived. A judge was sitting nearby, and after confirming, she took a seat and let her deck be checked. The judge informed her to wait, but if the opponent failed to come, she would be awarded a walk-out win.  
  
“Is this D-40?” a voice asked.  
  
“Yeah, it is! Are you my-” Chika looked up and saw a very familiar figure. Long blue ponytail and a green shirt. “Kanan-chan!?”  
  
“Oh, Chika, what a surprise,” Kanan said, taking a seat. “You’re my first match?”  
  
“I-I guess?” Chika was confused. “I didn’t know you’re joining the GP!”  
  
“Ahh, well, some things happened,” Kanan explained vaguely, handing her deck to be checked by the judge. It came out clear, and she placed it on the table. “And here we are.”  
  
“Alright, it seems both players are ready,” the judge said. “Qualifier matches are best-of-one, so there will be no side-boarding. Win five matches and you qualify to the preliminaries. Any questions?”  
  
“All clear here, judge,” Kanan said. “What about you?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Chika was ten times more nervous now. “I’m set.”  
  
“Then we’ll flip a coin to decide who goes first.”  
  
Kanan picked heads, so Chika was left the opposite. The judge threw a small coin in the air and caught it. Heads. Kanan, much like usual, looked calm and collected.  
  
“Chika,” she said. “Don’t hold back, okay?”  
  
The words resonated with Chika. She was somehow reminded of her previous matches with her senior. Some losses, but mostly wins. A grin came to her face. She regained her confidence.  
  
“That’s my line, Kanan-chan!” Chika drew three cards. “I’m not gonna lose!”  
  
Kanan just nodded. “Mulligan three.”  
  
“I keep.”  
  
“Well then, match game,” the judge said. “Begin.”  
  
Elsewhere, on the spectator side of the arena, screens were set up to showcase matches. Each block had its own area, and each table had its own screen. One couldn’t normally fathom how an organizer can set up these many cameras, but considering it was sponsored by the Ohara Group, they understood immediately.  
  
“Dia~ I found Kanan’s table,” Mari tuned, waving amongst the crowds. “Right here!”  
  
“Coming,” Dia slowly followed suit. “Are you sure you’re allowed to walk around like this?”  
  
“Well, it’s not like I’m some bigshot idol duelist or anything,” Mari giggled. “I’m just a normal player.”  
  
“Right, right,” Dia sighed. Obviously, the daughter of the tournament sponsor wasn’t exactly normal. Not to mention a master-ranked player, one step above diamond. But she’s more interested with the match this time. “So, who’s against her?”  
  
“Let me see…” Mari squinted to look at the screen. “Oh~, it’s Chikacchi! What kind of deck does she play?”  
  
“Ah, it is her,” Dia confirmed. “Chika-san plays a burn deck, Runecraft Earth Sigil.”  
  
“Ooh, dirt burn. Spicy.” Mari nodded. “What do you think of this matchup?”  
  
“Well, considering her decklist,” Dia put a finger on her chin. “And the current Kanan-san…”  
  
Dia paused. She thought about the game a few days ago in Divers.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Chika-san has absolutely no chance of winning this one.”

* * *

  
  
The game was well underway. Kanan, even though she went first, skipped her first turn. Chika responded by playing Scrap Iron Smelter, summoning an Earth Sigil and a 0/2 token with Ward, ending her turn. On her second turn, Kanan played an Alexandrite Demon, a 2/1 follower and chose a Blazing Sapphire token card to put in her hand. Chika responded again by playing Magic Missile, dealing one damage to Kanan’s Alexandrite Demon, destroying it, in addition to drawing one card. So far, it’s the familiar plays both of them had known.  
  
“My turn. Draw,” Kanan acted. “I play Blazing Sapphire for 2 play points, drawing another two cards. The amulet will last for two turns.”  
  
Kanan ended her turn. She was playing slow and calm. Unusually calm. Chika noticed this, but maybe it’s the tournament getting to both of them.  
  
Chika drew her card. It’s her finisher, Orichalcum Golem. There weren’t enough Earth Sigils on her field yet, so now it’s her aim. “I play Silent Laboratory, which lets me summon either a Clay Golem or a Zombie.”  
  
The judge flips a coin for her, and it showed tails. Chika obtained a 2/2 Zombie token on her field. She ended her turn, considering a 0/2 Ward wouldn’t really do any damage. Chika’s board only had one slot left, the rest were filled by two Earth Sigils, a Scrap Golem, and a Zombie.  
  
Back on the spectator side, Dia and Mari were watching intently. Some recognized their presence and hovered around, wondering which table they’re watching, and why.  
  
“Looks like Chikacchi has the flow of the game right now,” Mari said. “Kanan hasn’t done anything notable.”  
  
“On the contrary, Mari-san” Dia interjected. “If you know what Kanan-san’s deck is, she will be starting right about now.”  
  
“Oh~, now you got me curious,” Mari clapped. “Let’s see it.”  
  
It was Kanan’s turn again. She drew a card, then stared at her hand for a good while. A bit too long for comfort, the judge started to look at her watch.  
  
“I’ll be starting the turn timer,” she said. “You have two minutes.”  
  
Oh, whoops, sorry” Kanan responded. She made a counting gesture and looked at the board. “Hey, Chika, I did say to not hold back right?”  
  
“Huh? Yeah, you did,” Chika said. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Just saying that I’m not holding back either,” Kanan prepared to play her card. “Get ready.”  
  
As if on cue, Kanan began her string of actions. She first played a Razory Claw to deal three damage to an enemy at the extra cost of two points of her own health. The target was the Zombie, destroying it. Then, she played another one, targeting Chika directly. She’s down to 17 health, Kanan left with 16. Chika now realized this wasn’t the deck Kanan usually plays. It was very aggressive, even for Kanan.  
  
But even though her play points are depleted, Kanan hadn’t ended her turn. She then played a Restless Parish, a 0-play point card. At an additional cost of one point of her health, it summons a 1-countdown amulet that, when destroyed, lets Kanan draw a card. Then she played another one. Kanan was down to 14 health.  
  
“Okay, since I have passed my third turn, and I’ve dealt four damage to myself on my own turn,” Kanan explained. “I fulfill Flauros’ Invocation effect, letting me summon it straight from the deck.”  
  
“Eh?” Chika blinked. Kanan took out a card from the deck and placed it on the board. “Eh!?”  
  
“Condition met,” the judge said. “You may continue.”  
  
Chika fumbled. She’s never seen this before. “I, uh, can I see that card for a bit?”  
  
“Go ahead,” Kanan said, handing the card to her.  
  
Chika took the card and read it closely. It’s a 4-play point card, with 5 attack and 3 health. The effect read ‘Invocation’, detailing that any card with this effect can be summoned from the deck so long the condition was met by the player. What Kanan did was written in the condition description. In addition, when it is destroyed it can heal the owner by three health points.  
  
“I’ve never seen you use this card before,” Chika said.  
  
“I guess,” Kanan shrugged. “Are you done?”  
  
“Ah, yeah, sorry,” Chika returned the card to the board. “Thanks.”  
  
“Mhmm, end turn.”  
  
“Okay, uh, draw.” Chika paused for a while. She’s considering her options to remove Flauros safely. Her one Ward is still active, so Kanan couldn’t really attack directly, but it’s easily removed the next turn Kanan starts.  
  
“I play Cagliostro, Adorable Genius, four play points,” she finally played her card. It was a 4/3 follower with a Fanfare effect, summoning a token Earth Essence when summoned. “I’ll evolve it too.”  
  
Evolving a card, like its name, essentially made a card stronger. Physically, the player would turn the card upside down, then the card’s stats would turn into the secondary number printed there. In Chika’s case, the card she’s evolving would gain one point of each stat, turning it into a 5/4 follower. In addition, because Chika had an Earth Sigil, she fulfills the condition to do an Earth Rite effect. By sacrificing one Earth Sigil, she can do an action specified by the card.  
  
“When Cagliostro’s Earth Rite effect activates, I recover two play points and place an Ars Magna token to my hand,” Chika said. She reached her token library on the side of her deck and put the card to her hand. It’s a 2-play point spell card. “I cast it to deal three damage to your Flauros.”  
  
“Okay, it’s destroyed,” Kanan removed the card from her side of the board. “Since it’s destroyed, it’s Last Words effect activates. I restore three health, which brings me up to 17.”  
  
Murmurs and few ‘ooh’s were heard on under the spectator screen of their table. The two of them just played gold-rarity cards, which were expensive and had strong effects. It was clear that the play, albeit very simple, was exciting to see.  
  
“Mmm, I’d say that was questionable,” Mari commented. “She could’ve just used her other 2-cost removal spell.”  
  
“Indeed, I agree with the Cagliostro play,” Dia looked at the left bottom corner of the screen. It showed Chika’s current hand. “But there was no reason to waste Ars Magna that early. She has a Witch Snap ready.”  
  
“Or just use the Witch Snap?” Mari suggested. “I don’t think it was worth using an evolve point.”  
  
“Judging by her hand, I’m guessing she wanted a body to stay at the board,” Dia noted. “It’s going to force Kanan-san to use some kind of a removal strategy.”  
  
“Ooh, good eye,” Mari nodded. Despite being master-ranked, or rather, because precisely she’s a master-ranked, she didn’t have a good grasp on less prominent decks, and dirt burn was one of them. Dia on the other hand, played many unorthodox matches, giving her an edge of knowledge. Both of them continued watching.  
  
Back on the table, the game resumed. Kanan entered her fifth turn.  
  
“Okay, before I start my draw phase, the Restless Parish amulet countdown reaches zero, so it’s destroyed and I draw a card,” she noted, promptly removing the card. Since she had two of it, she drew two cards, one after the other. “The Blazing Sapphire amulet also reaches zero, so I lose two health. I’m at 15.”  
  
Chika paid at the table intently. She’s never played against this kind of deck before, so she’s not sure what Kanan could do. But considering the previous turn, she doesn’t want to see another Flauros on the field.  
  
“I play Servant of Lust,” Kanan placed her follower card on the board. “I lose one health, down to 14.”  
  
Chika counted. That was one self-harm card. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
“I play Evil Eye Demon at two play points,” she revealed a card. It’s a follower, but it had a special effect called ‘Accelerate’. “Using it’s Accelerate effect, I play this follower as a spell to deal three damage to a follower. Then I lose one life. I target your Scrap Golem.”  
  
“Okay, it’s destroyed.” The card was set aside. That’s two.  
  
“Then I play Restless Parish,” she placed her third at the table. “I lose one life, and that makes it four self-damage in one turn. I use the Invocation effect of Flauros, summoning it from the deck.”  
  
Chika couldn’t believe it. Another one was already on the field, but something felt off. “Hey, wait a second, you only played three cards!”  
  
“Blazing Sapphires effect was counted as self-harm,” the judged clarified. “Condition met, she may continue.”  
  
“Right, I’ll evolve it, then it attacks,” Kanan flipped the card upside down. Normally, a card couldn’t attack the turn it was summoned. But by evolving it, it could attack an opponent’s card, bypassing the limitations. “Having 7 attack and 5 health, I target your Cagliostro.”  
  
“O-okay, it’s destroyed.” Chika’s heart sank. Being handed two strong cards like this wasn’t actually fun. “But my Cagliostro has 5 attack, so it also destroys Flauros.”  
  
“Mhmm, then its Last Words activates,” Kanan put the card away. “Since it’s evolved, I heal five health. I’m up to 18.”  
  
The murmurs grew into cheers. The crowd behind Dia and Mari became more stacked up every passing turn as people notice them more. They’re not disappointed by the game they got.  
  
“Oh, wow, two in a row,” Mari sighed. “I’d be real sad if that happened to me.”  
  
Dia nodded. “Yes, without mincing words, that is a disgusting card.”  
  
“Couldn’t agree more,” she giggled. “I’m getting excited.”  
  
It’s Chika’s turn again. She had two Earth Sigils and five cards in hand, while Kanan had a 4/2 follower and four cards. She could easily remove it, but she’s being cautious. She didn’t know how many Flauros Kanan brought in her deck. Two have already come out, so at least one more should be in there. In addition, she didn’t know what other cards Kanan had. Weighing her options, she opted to play her Orichalcum Golem. The crowd cheered at the first legendary card of the match.  
  
“I summon it for five play points,” she said, placing the card. “I’ll evolve it, making it 7/7. Then I attack Servant of Lust.”  
  
Kanan’s card was destroyed, leaving Chika with a damaged follower. Any three damage removal card can easily take care of it. But Chika’s play was as safe as it gets, and she’d already counted of it getting removed. Rather, it was already planned. She ended her turn.  
  
Turn six. Via Restless Parish, Kanan drew a total of two cards at the start of her turn. With no pause, she started playing her cards. She played two copies of Disciple of Lust, a 1-cost follower. She evolved one, then attacked Chika’s Orichalcum Golem. Every time Disciple of Lust attacks, the owner would lose one point of health. Both cards were destroyed.  
  
“Disciple of Lust’s, Last Words activates,” Kanan noted. “It deals one damage to you.”  
  
“Okay, I’m down to 16. Then, my Orichalcum Golem activates its Last Words, too,” Chika responded. She took back the card and placed it among the cards in her hand. “It summons two Earth Essences and returns to my hand. But the next time I play it, it has an extra two play point cost.”  
  
Chika beamed. It felt like she’s regaining the momentum of the match. She now has four Earth Sigils and all pieces of her win condition are in her hand. She just has to wait for a few more turns. But the excitement didn’t last long.  
  
“Then I summon Flauros from my hand.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Chika’s smile disappeared as if it was stolen. The next words Kanan said was clearly holding back a grin and a laugh. “End turn.”  
  
“Oh. My. God,” Mari said, acting distressed. “A third one.”  
  
The crowd behind her shared the same sentiment. It would have sucked so much to be sitting at that table. Dia only nodded solemnly.  
  
“Oh, but wait,” Mari continued. “By this point, isn’t it just a beefy follower?”  
  
“It’s still a threat,” Dia explained. “And effectively, Kanan-san has a full 20 health points.”  
  
“Uh, right, my turn,” Chika drew her card. She expected Kanan to have three copies of it, but seeing it three consecutive turns was very shocking, to say the least. But she had no time to worry. It was her time to set up her own combo.  
  
“I play Mysteria, Magic Founder,” she placed the card on the table. It was the second legendary of the game. “When summoned, I permanently gain the ability to deal one extra damage using my spell cards.”  
  
Four Earth Sigil and Mysteria. A familiar sight for both of them. This exact setup was the factor that made Chika won her game against Kanan a few days ago. It looked like that it was going to repeat itself.  
  
“Well, I didn’t expect she would pull it off this smoothly,” Dia noted. “I have to admit, that was a nice top deck.”  
  
“Chikacchi’s really lucky with the legendaries today,” Mari hummed. “You were saying she doesn’t have any chance of winning?”  
  
“I did, and I stand by it,” Dia analyzed Chika’s current hand. “The next combo piece she will play is entirely decided by dice rolls.”  
  
“Next, I play Orichalcum Golem as an Accelerate spell for one play point,” Chika showed the card. “Earth Rite X, X equals all of my Earth Sigils, so that’s four times.”  
  
It came. The combo that won the game. Orichalcum Golem’s effect made it that it randomly does one of three things; deal three damage to the enemy player, summon a 2/2 Clay Golem token, and putting a Veridic Ritual to the player’s hand. The last one was a token spell card that could deal three damage to any targetable enemy. Last time, Kanan unluckily was hit by the first effect four consecutive times. Moreover, with Mysteria’s effect, the damage dealt would be added by one, adding up to four damage for each instance. Dealing it four times would mean sixteen whole health points. Chika was obviously aiming for it again. The judge prepared a six-sided die.  
  
First roll. One. Four damage to Kanan.  
  
Second roll. Two. Another four damage to Kanan.  
  
Third roll. Another one. Kanan was down to five health points now. Taking another one would leave here with one health points left.  
  
Final roll. Chika stared at the die intently. If she could get a one or two, it was practically game point for her. Or if she could get a five or six, then she’d have a spell to target Kanan next turn. Any of the two would be fine. The judge rolled the final die. It spun for a bit, and Chika was practically sweating. All of those who were spectating the table was sweating. It was a tense twenty seconds.  
  
“Three,” the judge declared. “The second effect activates.”  
  
Audible sighs echoed throughout the halls. Chika slumped to her chair. Across her, Kanan finally broke her chill demeanor. She let out a tiny chuckle.  
  
“Aww, then I summon a Clay Golem,” she said, putting the card from her token library. “Then, I evolve Mysteria and attack Flauros for six damage.”  
  
Kanan took a moment to catch her breath. The momentum definitely swung over Chika’s side. “Okay, then I heal three health. I’m up to 8 health points.”  
  
“ _Che cavolo_!” Mari swore loudly. “So close!”  
  
Dia sighed, not even questioning what word her friend just uttered. “Just another day with dice rolls.”  
  
“I really think Chikacchi can win this one!” Mari exclaimed. “That was a really nice play.”  
  
The diamond-ranked shook her head. “No, it’s over. She only has one Orichalcum Golem. Any damage Kanan-san take after this, she’ll survive it.”  
  
“Really? What’s her win condition then?”  
  
Dia turned her gaze to the screen again, this time towards the cards in Kanan’s hand.  
  
“You’ll see it in two turns.”  
  
Turn seven. With eight health and four cards, Chika didn’t think that Kanan could have many options to do. She’d clearly have to remove Mysteria from the field. Knowing the matchup, most removals in Kanan’s deck would have an additional life cost. Anything used would reduce her health even more.  
  
“I summon Vira, Knight Fanatic, and I’ll evolve it,” Kanan finally played a legendary card. “Until my next turn, or until this follower leaves the board, all dealt damage to me will be reduced to zero. In addition, any damage received by this card is reduced by two points.”  
  
“Ah, I forgot she still had another evolve point,” Dia said. “That makes things easier.”  
  
“Now she won’t have to worry about dropping too low, huh?” Mari added.  
  
Kanan attacked with Vira to destroy the Clay Golem Chika had. It received no damage due to its effect. Then she played her next card. “I play Blood Pact for two play points and zero health-”  
  
“Ah, hold on a moment,” Chika interrupted. “Does that still count as self-harm?”  
  
The judge nodded. “Yes, even if it dealt zero damage, it’s still self-harm.”  
  
“What a wack ruling,” Chika blurted. “Sorry, go on.”  
  
“Ahahah, okay. With Blood Pact, I draw two cards,” Kanan continued her play. There was a quick pause before Kanan played yet another card.  
  
“I summon Valnareik, Omen of Lust. As I’ve dealt self-harm damage more than seven times this game, I fulfill its effects,” she placed it on the table. Chika’s eyes widened once more. “When summoned this way, it destroys an enemy follower, gains Storm, and gains plus one to its attack and health.”  
  
Chika could only stare and read the card. She never realized Kanan had all of these strong followers.  
  
“I target your Mysteria,” Kanan pointed. “It has Storm, so I attack you for two damage. End turn.”  
  
“O-okay, I’m at 14 health,” Chika sighed. “My turn-”  
  
“Ah, at the start of your turn,” Kanan said, pausing Chika’s actions. “Valnareik gains another plus one to its stats because I’ve dealt self-harm damage on my last turn.”  
  
“Okay, what?” she stood up. “Is that card even legal?”  
  
“Released with the Omen of the Ten expansion, with no restrictions,” the judge explained. “It’s legal.”  
  
Chika buried her face on her palms. She now had to deal with a 3/5 follower and a 4/4 follower, the latter one effectively had six health. She’d have to use all of her resources. She played a Witch Snap, dealing supposedly three damage to a target. Because it was boosted by Mysteria, it should deal four damage to Vira, but the card’s ability made it that it only deals two damage. Another one finally destroyed it. In addition, Witch Snap added an Earth Essence to her hand on play. She played it, giving her an active Earth Sigil.  
  
“I cast Grand Spire,” Chika said. “With Earth Rite, it deals four damage to a follower. Boosted by Mysteria, I target Valnareik for a total of five damage.”  
  
“Ohh, Chikacchi made it through,” Mari clapped. “Really, who designed that card Kanan used?”  
  
“Either a masochist or a sadist,” Dia dryly jest. “But considering the heavy conditions it must fulfill, I understand.”  
  
“Seems a bit too strong for me,” Mari tapped her cheeks twice. “Oh, it’s Kanan’s turn again.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Dia nodded. “It’s over.”  
  
“Okay, I play Gift for Bloodkin,” she revealed the card from her hand. “For 0-cost, I deal 1 damage to both players, then summon a Forest Bat for both players.”  
  
“Uh, okay, I’m at…” Chika counted, whilst putting a token to her side of the board. “Thirteen.”  
  
“I play another one.”  
  
“Right, twelve.”  
  
“Another one.”  
  
“...Eleven.”  
  
Chika had a bad feeling about this.  
  
“Then, for eight play points,” Kanan placed a card on the board. “I summon Darkfeast Bat.”  
  
“Eh?” Chika froze. It’s another legendary.  
  
“When summoned, it deals X damage to any target, X equals the numbers of times I’ve dealt self-harm damage during my turn,” Kanan looked at a piece of paper she had. “I target you directly, for a total of…”  
  
The three people involved on the table stared at each other, almost as if it was a mexican standoff.  
  
“Twelve damage.”  
  
Chika counted her fingers. One too many. Then she held her head down.  
  
“I lose.”  
  
Kanan smiled. She held out a hand for Chika to shake.

“Good game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions about terminology, ask in the comments and I'll put it here in the notes.
> 
> edit: it seems it would be best to just leave the answers in the comments. You can read them if you feel like you need some extra explanation. If your question is not there yet, ask away.


	3. Turn 3 -Talking is a Free Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first day closes, old friends talk about cards and stuff on the side.

Hours have passed since the start of the qualifier rounds. The last matches of the final round were well underway. Some participants had already dropped out, others were at their last stand. A total of four wins out of seven best-of-one matches were needed to qualify to the next stage. Those who have already gained four wins or more could take it easy, but more wins could mean placing on a better block the next day. For those who were equal in win-loss ratio, it was do or die.

“My turn,” a red-headed player said. It was one of the last matches on the row. “I play Anne’s Sorcery for sixteen damage.”

“Aw, man, can’t do anything to that,” her opponent responded. “I lose.”

Both players shook hands. “Good game.”

The Mysterian Runecraft duelist exhaled in relief. Her final match today made her end with a 5-2 record. She already qualified even without having to win that one, but there was no reason to play any less serious. She packed up her belongings and walked towards the stage area. The tournament organizer had notified that there would be announcements for those who qualified.

“Heeey, Riko-chan!” a friend’s voice called out as she was on the way. She turned around and saw a light-haired girl waving - and running - towards her. “How’d it go?”

“Ah, You-chan,” she responded, slowing down her pace. “I managed to qualify! How about you?”

“I went 5-2!” You said, holding out her hand corresponding to the numbers. “I want to say I’m getting good, but honestly, I think I just got lucky.”

Riko nodded in agreement. It really was the same case with her. “I also went 5-2. I won one of my matches purely because my opponent didn’t get his finisher in time.”

“It does feel like that sometimes,” You shrugged, continuing their walk down the hall. They slowly approached the stage at the edge of the arena. It was quite big, not unlike stages you’d expect for a musical performance. Behind it was a large screen, and at the moment it was showing a counter. The qualifier was ending very soon.

As they walk closer, they spotted a striking flick of hair standing in the distance. “Ah, it’s Chika-chan! Heeey!” You called out to her.

No response. The girl was just standing there, staring at the screen.

“Huh? I guess she didn’t hear me,” You tilted her head. “Actually, is she okay?”  
“I’m not sure,” Riko paused, then gulped. “Oh, no, You-chan, could it be?”

Both of them looked at each other and obtained an understanding. They sped up their approach into a tiny sprint.

The mikan-haired girl sighed. She looked away from the screen and was ready to turn back. She was met, however, with two girls rushing at her, screaming her name.

“Chika-chaaaaaaaan!” You jumped at her, grabbing her shoulders. Chika didn’t even have time to react. “I know it’s hard, but it doesn’t mean you’re a bad player!”

“That’s right!” Riko was right beside her, gesturing tiny fists. “There… there will be other Grand Prixes you can enter!”

“Whoa, wait, hang on a sec,” Chika took a distance backward. “You-chan, Riko-chan, what’s going on?”

“Uhh, I, actually…” Riko shifted her gaze. She proceeded to bump her elbow against her other friend.

“We… thought you looked kinda down,” You explained. “I thought, well, you know, the qualifiers...”

“Oh, that? I passed, don’t worry!” Chika smiled, sending out a thumbs up. “Barely, at least. I won the minimum amount of matches to qualify.”

Her two friends sighed in relief. They got worked up over nothing.

“Man, you scared me, Chika-chan,” You laughed.

Riko giggled. “I guess we all made it, huh?”

“Oh, you did? That’s great!” Chika was filled with glee, knowing her two friends made it through, too. But it was for only a brief moment. Somehow, she slipped back into the blank stare she had earlier.

“Okay, you’re still scaring me,” You noted. “Did something happen?”

“Ah, well-”

A loud alarming sound blared through the hall before Chika could answer. The screen at the center stage blinked frantically, with a big zero displayed on it. All of the matches of the day had finished. It was over. Claps from participants flooded the hall as the large screen started to play a video. It showed various highlights of matches from today. There were cheers from people who saw themselves got recorded, occasionally laughs when there were funny plays. The video congratulated the players who made it to the next stage. After the final applause, the screen showed a list of people, numbering at five. These were the ones that qualified without dropping a single game. Basically, players who got a perfect record.

“Wow, those must be really good players,” Riko noted. “I don’t think I could do that.”

“Yeah, even if it’s just the qualifiers, having a perfect record is-” You didn’t finish her sentence. She glared at one of the names listed at the screen. “Wait a minute.”

She gazed in closer. Number five on the list was a name all of them knew very well.

Matsuura Kanan.

Two girls stared blankly. First at the screen, then at each other, then at the screen again.

“Ehhhhh!?”

“Bw-wh-huh? C-Chika-chan! Kanan-chan is on the screen!” You frantically pointed. “Is this real?”

“Eh? Oh, yeah, I guess she is,” Chika just nodded slowly.

Riko was still staring at the screen. “Uh, you don’t seem… surprised by this, Chika-chan…”

“Oh, I was plenty surprised,” Chika giggled. “I mean, I played her on my first match.”

“You did!?” both of them were becoming even more shaken. “No way…”

“Yeah, I was shocked as you are, really,” the dirt duelist shrugged. “She beat me with no mercy.”

There was no jest in Chika’s words. It was truly hard to believe that Kanan, the gentle player who lost games even to kids at her shop, would beat Chika. It was hard to believe that Kanan, who almost never won a game against the three of them, would have a perfect record at a grand prix.

“You know, I think I'm already plenty strong by now,” Chika lamented. “And when Kanan-chan told me that I did get stronger the other day, I felt really good.”

“Chika-chan…”

“Kanan-chan is a player that I look up to ever since I started playing, and when I started to win against her, I thought I made it,” Chika said. She was smiling, but frustration could clearly be felt through her voice.

“Turns out I didn’t even compare to her,” she sighed. “It’s like what I’ve built up all this time was a lie.”

“I’m… sure she has her reasons,” Riko didn’t have anything else to say.

“Yeah, probably. This tournament was really hard, too. There’s plenty of people stronger than I am,” Chika placed her hand behind her head and paced around. “I’m frustrated, but I guess I’m also glad at the same time.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Kanan-chan is that strong, and she went her way to tell me I got stronger, well,” Chika spun around, making a small leap closer to her friends. “That means I did get stronger.”

Both You and Riko blinked.

Chika giggled. “I know, I sound really arrogant just now, huh? But think about it, no strong player would lie about their opponent’s strength, right?”

“I, uh, I don’t think that’s how it works, Chika-chan,” Riko said, with You giggling beside her. It looked like Chika was back to normal.

“Sounds like something out of a comic book,” You smiled. “So what are you going to do now?”

“Obviously. I’ll work my way through this grand prix and improve,” Chika turned around. She held out a fist directed towards the screen, still showing the list of perfect record players. She lined her arm straight to Kanan’s name.

“Next time we meet, I’m not gonna lose.”

 

* * *

  

Kanan exited the shower of a hotel room a few floors above the arena hall she was just in for the qualifiers. Uchiura was a few hours train ride from the center of Shizuoka, so it made sense to just rent a room to stay for the weekend. It was quite spacious, queen-size bed on the center, a wall mounted TV across it, and a tiny fridge at the corner, holding some drinks. The Ohara Hotel chain didn’t get their stars for nothing. Obviously, Kanan couldn’t book this on her own. After briefly drying up, Kanan sat beside her roommate, who was tinkering with her deck since thirty minutes ago.

“Thanks for letting me share a room, Dia,” Kanan chuckled. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Honestly, if you ask Mari-san, she’d probably give you a five-star suite for yourself,” Dia said, not skipping a beat with her deck building.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d want that,” Kanan looked over her shoulder. Dia’s card album was laid open on a table, covered with a pile of cards scattered around. “How’s your deck going?”

“Nothing much changed, actually,” she replied, shuffling the cards in her hand. “I’ve got the gist of the decks in the GP, and it’s basically the current metagame I’m already familiar with.”

“You think you got this in the bag?”

“Who knows,” Dia said. She took out cards from her deck and replaced it with others she had lying around. “It’s still a TCG. Nothing’s in the bag. This really makes me wish I’m not an invited guest.”

Kanan laughed. “Must be really boring not being able to play.”

“Yes. And that’s exactly why,” Dia shuffled her deck again. It seemed finished, and she held it at the front of Kanan’s face. “I’ll have you be my training dummy.”

 

* * *

 

“I evolve Frontline Cavalier,” Dia turned around her card, then putting two Heavy Knight tokens to her board. Two players were entering the fourth turn. “I summon two officer tokens and heal two health from Cavalier’s effect. Cavalier attacks your Servant of Lust.”

“Okay, it’s destroyed, dealing back four damage. I play Evil Eye Demon as a follower,” Kanan responded on her turn. “I evolve it, then its effect activates. Three damage to all of your followers.”

Dia clicked her tongue. She removed all of her follower cards from the board. “Then, I play Dragon Knights, choosing to summon Vane, Indomitable Knight. I evolve it and it attacks Evil Eye Demon.”

“Then I play Alexandrite Demon, choosing to put Blazing Ruby to my hand,” Kanan responded again on her turn. “I play it, destroying Vane. Blazing Ruby’s amulet lasts for two turns.”

The two players have been playing back and forth since the start of the game. Dia was making sure Kanan couldn’t stack up self-harm damage, and at the opposite end Kanan was keeping Dia’s board clear of followers. Both of them knows their matchup well, and any mistakes could cost them the game. Even though it wasn’t a sanctioned battle, the two players were playing at their peak.

“So how does it feel?” Dia said in between her moves. “I play Apostle of Usurpation. Fanfare, deal one damage to an enemy. I target your Alexandrite Demon. I also put a Gilded Blade to my hand.”

“Feel what?” Kanan asked, putting her destroyed follower away. She played a Flauros from her hand and evolved it to trade with Dia’s Apostle. She ended her turn by summoning two more followers. “Not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

“Clearing the qualifiers with a perfect record,” Dia answered. She played all of her removal cards available in her hand, clearing Kanan’s side of the board. The two of them conversed as they played without a loss in tempo. “How about it?”

“Tired,” Kanan said as she drew two cards after playing Blood Pact. Two Servant of Lust and a Razory Claw to Dia came afterward, followed by a Flauros from the deck. “Got a few bad matchups here and there.”

“Yet here you are playing like it’s nothing,” Dia rebutted, playing an enhanced Dragon Knights for eight play points. She summoned a Siegfried and a Percival to trade with Kanan’s Flauros and one of her Servant of Lust. “So where was this version of you these past two years?”

“I wonder,” Kanan chuckled. She played two Valnareiks to destroy Dia’s followers, then attacking her directly afterward. “Do I have to answer that?”

“Now is a good time as ever,” Dia paused the game. She placed her cards away, putting it face down. “I’m willing to wait.”

“I’m not sure why you’re so intent about this.”

Dia sighed. “You were the strongest player I’ve known since both of us were kids, Kanan-san. We both know you used to dominate the old elementary and middle school of our area.”

“That was ages ago,” Kanan noted.

“Of course. I remembered that you started to lose more right after we entered high school. Had you kept it that way and stayed out of tournaments, I would’ve said that you just lost your touch,” Dia leaned forward, pointing her fingers towards Kanan’s face. It was so close they were almost touching. “But right now, the beast of a player I’ve known for so long has returned, and I want to know what was the point of playing dunce.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Kanan gently pushed her friend away. She took a deep breath and exhaled. “In retrospect, it’s a really dumb reason. You sure you want to hear it?”

Dia crossed her arms. “I’m all ears.”

“Okay then, well, short answer,” Kanan said. “I got tired of playing.”

“What?”

“At least competitively,” Kanan let out a dejected smile. “You ever feel like that, Dia?”

Dia only looked at her friend, and she continued on. “Everyone plays the same thing every single time,” Kanan sighed. “ _I_ play the same thing every single time. And I can’t be angry at that, because it’s probably the way to win games.”

“So I got tired and stopped playing the popular decks. Limited myself to playing casually. I made stupid janky setups that nobody didn’t even consider putting in, and obviously, I lost more than I won,” Dia kept on listening as Kanan explored her reasons. “But it was fun. It’s still fun. And I like it better that way.”

Dia blinked. “You're joking.”

“I'm not, it's really why I stopped playing competitive,” Kanan shrugged. “You don't believe me?”

Dia crossed her arms, staring at the table. She did it for a good while. Within irregular intervals, it appeared like she had something to say, but it never came out.

“Alright, where were we?” Dia picked up her cards again. “I play Latham for 8-play points.”

“Oh, come on, Dia, you made me tell a story,” Kanan laughed. “And you’re just gonna shrug it off like that?”

“First of all, Kanan-san, you are an idiot,” Dia said as she continued playing. She placed a few Soldier tokens on her field. “I thought you had a better excuse.”

“I did say it was a dumb reason but you didn’t need to say that,” Kanan replied dryly whilst responding to Dia’s play. She filled her board with some followers.

“However, it’s not like I don’t understand,” Dia continued. “I know very well that playing the same thing too much can burn you out. We’ve all been there.” 

"Right?" Kanan smiled. "Don't you think it's normal to take breaks?"

"I'd accept that case," Dia grunted. "But you clearly joined tournaments here and there for a good while. I don't think that counts as a break."

"It's just me and this game, Dia," Kanan chuckled. "I love the game but I hate competitive."

Kanan paused as Dia looked at her in the eye. “But right now you're playing at one of the biggest tournament of Japan,” Dia said.

"Yup," She nodded.

“Right,” Dia continued. “And you’re playing one of the top five metagame decks.”

“Yup,” Kanan nodded again.

"Okay," Dia continued. “And you're saying you hate playing competitive?”

“Yup,” Kanan chuckled. “Don't have to have fun to play tournaments, do I?”

“Really now,” Dia sighed. “I don't understand you, Kanan-san.”

“You don't have to,” Kanan shrugged. “Right now, I'm just playing for that one million yen.”

“Fair point,” Dia leaned back to her chair, then played her final card. Dionne, Dancing Blade had been summoned. “I attack you twice.”

Kanan looked at Dia’s card and dropped her cards. “I concede.”

“Good game,” Dia gathered up all of her cards to a neatly packaged deck. “Now go to bed. You have the preliminaries tomorrow.”

“Who said that we’re done?” Kanan was already reshuffling her deck. “We’re doing best-of-three, Dia.”

“I see,” Dia turned around. "So  _now_ you're fired up?"

“The night is still young, Dia,” Kanan already drew her three initial cards. “And you said it yourself. Training dummy. Your turn. Or would you rather sleep on me?”

“While I don't dislike this part of you, Kanan-san," Dia slammed her cards back to the table. “Bzzt, buster. You are going to regret saying that to my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> It's a short one and I have nothing to say about this chapter.


	4. Turn 4 - Two Equals Best-of-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn of Stage One preliminaries. Can hounds from hell win against demonic bats?

At last, the preliminaries. Affectionately called “Stage One” by the participants, today was the day the grand prix finally began. The few hundred from the qualifiers and another stack from invitations were all combined in the first day. The stakes and skill ceiling were definitely raised higher. Only those who could win six out of eight best-of-three matches can advance to the next stage. It could be said that it was now an entirely different event.

The preliminaries have fully integrated their participants to the app they provided. Competitors can see their schedule and matchup, updated after every round. As all players have confirmed their participation, each player received necessary information regarding their schedule and matchup simply through their phones. One of the perfect record players was making her final check before starting the day.

“Deck, check,“ Kanan placed her main stack of cards inside her dedicated case. She took out another pack of fifteen cards from another, scrying them. “Side, check. Good to go.”

“Here,” Dia approached her. She handed a cup of coffee to Kanan. “You might need this.”

“Aw, thanks, Dia,” Kanan chuckled, grabbing the drink offered to her. “You see Mari yet?”

“I think she was held up with some sponsor matters,” Dia replied. “Though she’ll come to watch your matches when possible, probably.”

“Figured,” Kanan took a sip of the coffee. It blasted her drowsiness left from staying up playing tens of ‘training matches’. Those lasted too long for comfort. “Well, I’m off.”

“Usually this is the part where I say good luck and have fun,” Dia said. She looked around, then straight to Kanan’s eyes. “But I doubt you’d need that.”

“Maybe not,” Kanan laughed. “I’d love to be lucky today, though.”

 

* * *

 

A pair of hands was shuffling a deck frantically. Across her table was an empty seat, and she was waiting for her opponent to come. Other spots beside her were the same, but they were slowly being filled out. It was her first time passing to the preliminaries for a grand prix. She was nervous but sufficiently confident.

Eventually, her first round opponent approached her table.

“Hmph, looks like my fated adversary has arrived,” She stopped shuffling her deck, placing it on her right-hand side. “I welcome thee, Kanan.”

“Hey there, Yoshiko-chan,” Kanan chuckled. “I’ll be in your care.”

“You did very well hiding your true power all this time,” Yoshiko said, referring to Kanan’s perfect record yesterday. Yoshiko personally had a few matches against Kanan, and like most matches with Kanan outside of this tournament, those mostly ended in her victory. Yoshiko pulled out a black feather from her bag and offered it to Kanan. “Right now, you are worthy of the title, little, no, big demon.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Kanan said as she shuffled her own deck. She picked up the feather and looked at it. It was not unlike the feather that’s usually on top of Yoshiko’s hair-bun. “Do I just… put this on my hair?”

“Well, uh, you can do whatever you want with it,” Yoshiko said, dropping her antiques briefly. She confirmed her deck to a judge hovering on their table and gave it another shuffle. “Just… don’t throw it away.”

Kanan hummed as she flipped around the feather with her hands. Despite its superficial look, it was quite lustrous, like a real crow’s feather. She plucked it on the base of her own ponytail. “How do I look?”

“Hmph, fitting, I must say,” Yoshiko cackled. “Come, Kanan, let us partake on our sacred banquet.”

“Oookay, if what you mean is that it’s time for duel,” Kanan took a deep breath and looked at her opponent. She was radiating friendliness before, but as soon as Kanan opened her eyes, Yoshiko could feel a difference. Her expression was deep, serious, and somehow, menacing. This was not the Kanan that she stomped daily back at Uchiura. This was the Kanan that steamrolled the qualifiers with no games dropped. Yoshiko knew this well, and she gulped at the transparent pressure she’s feeling.

“I’m ready.”

The judge looked at Kanan, then Yoshiko. Both gave him the same nod. “Very well, then I will decide the first player by a coin flip.”

He took out a coin and threw it in the air. Yoshiko called heads, so Kanan got the other side. The judge caught the coin as it fell down. Heads.

“Then I declare,” The judge continued. “Match round one, game one.”

“Begin.”

 

* * *

 

Once again, the spectator area was flooded with people. This time, it was almost double the amount from the qualifier day. Screens that featured invited players were flocked by fans across the surrounding area. Plays, especially clever ones, were met with loud cheers. However, this grouping left many screens empty. Perfect for Kurosawa Dia, as she’s only interested in watching her friend.

Observing the game, Dia could see that the board was swinging on Yoshiko’s tempo. Her side had a Fran, Monster Girl and a Fran’s Attendant. There was also a Lady Grey, Deathweaver, but it was damaged. On Kanan’s side sat only a Blazing Sapphire, but Kanan had almost a full hand herself. Dia immediately knew what deck Yoshiko was playing.

“I play Lady Grey and Nicola, Forbidden Strength, for two play points each,” Yoshiko placed two cards to her board. It was her fourth turn and the five-card limit of the game was already full for her. “I attack with all of my cards that can attack. Fran’s Attendant has three, and Lady Grey has one. Four damage. End turn.”

“My turn. It’s my fourth turn, so I have access to my evolve points,” Kanan said. She’s down to sixteen. She responded by playing a Disciple of Lust and evolving it. Her next card was a Razory Claw to destroy Yoshiko’s Fran’s Attendant. “Disciple attacks your second Lady Grey. I take one damage. I’m at thirteen health. End turn.”

Yoshiko’s board was reduced down to three. Two, if you consider the fact that Fran literally had zero attack points. Entering the fifth turn, the board was still on Yoshiko’s side, and Kanan was already within dangerously low health. The fifth turn was the turn where both players could shine the most, but Yoshiko had the first turn advantage.

“My turn. First, I’ll have Fran attack your Disciple, destroying itself. Then, for five play points, I summon a follower from my hand,” Yoshiko cackled and swiftly played a from her hand. She placed the card on the table, almost slamming it. “Come forth, Cerberus!”

Cerberus, Hound of Hades. A five play point legendary tier card. Cerberus’ Fanfare effect was to summon two token followers to Yoshiko’s side of the field. These were Mimi, Right Paw Hellhound, and Coco, Left Paw Hellhound. Her play of having Fran did a suicide attack was to make space for these three cards, as the five card limit would only allow one of them to be summoned when Cerberus’ effect was activated. Yoshiko promptly added the token cards to her side of the board.

“Then, I’ll evolve Cerberus, raising it to 5/5,” she turned the card around. “Activating its evolve effects. All followers except Cerberus gains the Last Words: deal one damage to a random enemy follower.”

Kanan’s Disciple of Lust was then traded against Yoshiko’s Cerberus, though only her card was destroyed. Yoshiko’s board was, in the game’s term, wide. On her fifth turn, she was already down to eleven health due to her Blazing Sapphire’s effect. The game’s direction was obviously weighted towards the other side.

“Kukuku, fear the power of Cerberus!” Yoshiko said, smiling in confidence. “Your turn, Kanan.”

“Right, I draw,” she responded. Kanan was in quite a bind. Her deck was actually quite easy to play against if one prepared the proper counters. A wide and stacked board like Yoshiko had was one of the simplest strategies to shut it down. But since it was that easy to counter, Kanan could counter that counter, so long she prepared. “I play Evil Eye Demon as a follower for five play points.”

“Evil Eye Demon!,” Yoshiko jumped back on the chair slightly. She knew this card very well. On its own, it’s just a 5/4 follower. At the moment, however, it was a card with one of the strongest effects in the game. When evolved, it could deal damage to all enemy followers. The amount of damage depended on the amount of self-harm that the owner had done. Moreover, both the card’s name and artwork were her favorites. It was a shame it was unplayable due to how Shadowverse’s class system works. “I see now. Come, Kanan! Show me the power of your demons!”

“Uh, right. For zero play points, I play Restless Parish,” Kanan placed the amulet card down. One damage to herself. Then she played another one. “Now I evolve Evil Eye Demon. Five damage to all of your followers.”

“I’ll take that. All of my followers are destroyed,” Yoshiko responded with an air of confidence. She was not at all disheartened even though her board was going to be wiped. It was because of the nature of her deck itself. “Then, all of their Last Words activate. Let’s go one by one.”

Kanan nodded. The judge leaned in closer. There was going to be a lot of effects happening, so he’s there to make sure everything was going by order.

“From the right, first, Lady Grey is destroyed,” Yoshiko removed it from the board. “Last Words added from Cerberus activates, one damage to your Evil Eye Demon.”

Kanan’s card took one damage. That Last Words would have decided its target randomly through coins or dice rolls, but since Evil Eye Demon was the only card she had, it was moot.

“Then, Nicola is destroyed, so both of its Last Words activate,” she continued. “First, its original Last Words. When it dies, it returns to my hand and gains extra attack points according to its attack before being destroyed. It had one, so it will be a 2/1 card in my hand.”

Kanan just kept nodding. There’s really nothing she could to at this point. Shadowverse doesn’t really have a trap mechanic, unlike many other card games. She just paid attention to the effects. As Yoshiko’s Nicola was buffed by Cerberus, it also dealt one damage to her Evil Eye Demon.

“Then Cerberus is destroyed. No Last Words,” she placed the card on the discard pile. “Then, Mimi is destroyed. It has two Last Words. First, it deals two damage to the opponent player.”

“Okay, I’m down to seven health,” Kanan said, scribbling numbers on a piece of paper. “Then the Cerberus effect, right?”

“Yup. Your Evil Eye Demon has one health left,” Yoshiko nodded. She placed the rest of her cards to her discard pile. “Finally, Coco’s Last Words activate. I heal for two health and deal one damage to your Evil Eye Demon. It’s destroyed.”

Kanan shoved aside her card. It was quite costly to clear the board by paying a follower on top of an evolve point. But it was still within her plan.

“In response, due to your Mimi’s Last Words effect, I received damage during my own turn,” Kanan scried her deck. Everyone that was watching knew what was coming. “I invoke Flauros from the deck.”

“Eh? No way,” Yoshiko was ghasted. “It doesn’t have to be from your own card?”

“The card only requires you to take damage during your turn,” the judge clarified. “As long as it’s the fourth time, regardless of source.”

“Right,” Kanan sighed. She had her Flauros out, but she was definitely not out of the danger zone. “End turn.”

“Hmph. Alright, draw. I play Manifest Malice,” Yoshiko said, playing her spell card. It deals two damage to a target follower, this case Kanan’s Flauros. “Additionally, it summons a Ghost token. It attacks Flauros for one damage.”

Kanan nodded, putting away the card from the board. Removing a single body like that was easy by midgame, but letting Kanan heal three health for free threw off Yoshiko’s tempo. Right now the board was reset and it was up to Yoshiko’s four remaining play points to keep the pressure on the Darkfeast player.

Except, she only had three cards left in her hand. Compared to Kanan’s five, she was running out of options. Between keeping the pressure on and replenishing her hand, the choice was very clear.

“I play Nicola. Then, I play Soul Conversion,” Yoshiko played her cards consecutively. “Soul Conversion lets me destroy an allied follower and I draw two cards. Nicola’s Last Words’ activates, it returns to my hand with four attack.”

Dia observed the match intently back at the spectator area. Kanan managed to transform the game state to relatively neutral. Both players had a similar card amount in hand and an empty board. The only difference is that Kanan was down five health.

Looking at their hands, however, Dia sighed in disappointment.

“We jinxed it.”

Kanan entered her sixth draw phase, adding her hand to six. She paused. She didn’t make any move for a good minute until the judge started the turn timer. With another minute left, Kanan opted to play an Alexandrite Demon and the Blazing Sapphire generated from it. Then, she played a Blood Pact, adding a total of four cards to her hand, bringing it up back to eight. She ended her turn.

Yoshiko questioned this play. An empty board and she just played a shrimp and did draws. Sure, four card draw was a lot, but there was a lot of things she could have done to swing the game to Kanan’s side. Like a possible Flauros rush, like she did many times yesterday. There were only two things she could come up with, though only one was likely.

“My turn. I summon Cerberus once more,” Yoshiko placed the same three cards from two turns ago. “Then I summon Nicola. Because it has four attack right now, I can activate its Fanfare ability.”

“Oh, this is new,” Kanan noted. “Could I take a look at that for a bit?”

“Go ahead.”

Kanan picked up the card handed to her. Nicola, Forbidden Strength was actually a common card she had seen a lot this tournament, so Kanan was actually familiar with its infinite recycle effect. The one thing she hadn’t seen was its Fanfare. She read the description closely. It said that when the card was played from the hand and it had at least four attack, the owner could put a token spell card then reduce Nicola’s attack back to one.

“A token spell, huh?” Kanan tilted her head. She gave the card back to Yoshiko. “Do you mind if I see that too?”

“Have you not seen it before? Fine, then. Revel at the power of my trump card!” Yoshiko laughed menacingly as she gave the appropriate token to Kanan. It was a five play point spell with a simple effect; deal four damage to any enemy. But that didn’t end there. “With twenty Necromancy cost, I can deal ten damage to you, Kanan. It rivals your Darkfeast Bat!”

“Mmm. Looks like every class has a burst damage card now,” Kanan gave it back to the owner. “Thanks. On that note, how many shadows do you have now?”

“Combining all of her destroyed followers and used spells, including Nicola’s recycle,” the judge chipped in. “Participant Tsushima has eleven shadows in total.”

Eleven shadow counters. Nine left until Yoshiko could activate her finisher. Normally playing nine cards quickly was hard to do for other classes. However, true to its name, Shadowcraft could easily ramp that number in the span of three, maybe two numbers. It was clear that this first game would end at most at the tenth turn. All was a matter of who could reach their win condition first.

“Like so, Kanan,” Yoshiko tapped on her card, as if she was taunting. “Your turn.”

Kanan’s turn. A tick of the clock counted down with the number of her amulet. At the moment she had eleven health, with a debt of two points due to Blazing Sapphire. Her five self-harm counter didn’t really do anything just yet. She looked at her eight cards. She had a solution, but it needed one more combo piece. It depended on her next topdeck.

Draw.

“I play Vira for two play points, and I evolve it,” Kanan placed her freshly drawn card straight to the field. Her lifeline is extended for now. “Then I play Wings of Lust, enhanced to four play points. Vira gains an extra 2/2 stat and Drain.”

A follower with Drain means that any time it attacks, the owner gains back health as much as the follower’s attack points. At a total of six attack, Kanan can jump back up to seventeen just by attack with Vira. In addition, with its evolve effect, it was a strong threat for Yoshiko to think about.

Kanan, however, didn’t immediately act. With four followers on the opposite side, choosing the right target to destroy was not an easy task. This play costed her six play points in addition to her last evolve point. She could remove one, but she would still have to deal with three others with the addition of whatever Yoshiko could play on her next turn.

“I attack Mimi with Vira,” Kanan pointed. “Both of her effects activate.”

Yoshiko nodded, putting away her card. Kanan was back up to healthy levels, and her Vira was undamaged. “Then, Mimi’s Last Words activate. You take two damage.”  
“Due to Vira’s evolve effect, all damage taken during this turn is reduced to zero,” Kanan responded. “The damage taken from Wings of Lust during the end of my turn is also reduced. End turn.”

For now, Kanan was protected. But the game has already entered the late phase. Anything could nudge off Vira off the board like it’s nothing. Yoshiko’s turn came again and it seems she already had an answer.

“I play Lyria, Azure Maiden for eight play points” Yoshiko placed the card down. It was a gold Neutral class card. “With the Enhanced effect, I can check my topdeck for a Neutral follower from my deck that costs at least seven play points.”

On cue. Kanan exactly knows what Yoshiko’s going to grab.

“I name Gilnelise, Omen of Craving,” Yoshiko took out the card from her deck before reshuffling it. It was a Neutral legendary card with exactly seven points for the cost. But the effect didn’t end there. “Lyria’s effect also allows me to recover seven play points.”

“Right, I concede,” Kanan abruptly interrupted Yoshiko’s play right then.

“Then I play- Eh?” She blinked. “Are-are you sure?”

“Yeah, don’t think I could do anything after this,” Kanan shrugged. “I know Gilnelise can’t reach lethal yet because of Vira, but I bet the next card you’re going to play is a spot removal.”

Yoshiko peeked on her card. Kanan was right, it was a card that can destroy any follower with more than five attack points. Her game plan was to keep her wide board up and drop down her final finisher.

“Thought so. With Vira removed, I have no answer to your board,” Kanan placed her hand cards down. It was clearly inferred that Kanan’s hand actually bricked. Yoshiko glanced over it, and could see a few cards. Notably, there was three Darkfeast Bats on her hand. She couldn’t play anything. “Good game?”

“Good game,” Yoshiko accepted her victory. She was hoping for a more flashy end, but it was a victory nonetheless. She was elated. Her one game proved that Kanan could still be beaten. Confidence flowed through, and if she could keep this up, she was one win away to claim the match victory.

But it was just one game out of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bricks are the bane of all decks.  
> Disclaimer: this was planned days before a certain comment of mine in the thread.  
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Turn 5 - How To Bust A Truckload of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game two. Can Yoshiko hand down Kanan's first match loss in the Grand Prix?

The first three turns of game two started out much like the first. As the winner of the last game, Yoshiko reserved the right to call first. She opted to go first again, aiming to keep the tempo the same as before. Lady Grey into Alexandrite Demon into Fran, Monster Girl. Precisely like last game’s opener. As Yoshiko chose to put Fran’s Attendant to her hand, she immediately played it, once again filling her board to three followers. For the onlookers, it looked like it was going to be a repeat.

Kanan’s turn was up. Blazing Sapphire entered the field, adding another entry to the game one loop. Last game, it took her a tad too much health to remove the followers on the opposite field. This time she’d like it if it wasn’t the case. The two cards drawn by her amulet could be the diversifying point, and it did.

“For one play point, I play Kiss of Lust,” she said, placing a spell card down. “I target your Attendant.”

Kiss of Lust was a card that didn’t exist in Kanan’s deck on the previous game. For one play point, the player could target an enemy follower and deal two damage to it. Afterward, heal one health to both leaders. With these very specific effects, no normal Bloodcraft decks would bring even one of this card. However, considering the circumstances, it was the perfect sideboard card against an aggressive or midrange deck, so Kanan swapped in a few. It came in clutch.

Yoshiko reluctantly placed her Fran’s Attendant to the discard pile. Losing a 3/2 early was pretty common, but it was precisely this card that let her had an advantage. She’d have to make do somehow. Her fourth turn answer was playing an enhanced Buffalo Bones for four play points. Its enhanced effect gave it Last Words, summon two 1/1 Skeleton tokens on death.

“I attack you directly with Lady Grey,” Yoshiko moved her cards forward. “One damage. Lady Grey’s Drain would heal me too, but I’m full at twenty health.”

Kanan nodded. Being at nineteen health by turn four was an improvement from last game, but there was still the threat of three followers against her. Five, if she counted the Skeletons. Kanan knew it was Yoshiko’s attempt to keep the board swinging to her side, but this time she’s not having any of it.

“I play Vira, two play points, and I evolve it,” Kanan dropped her first legendary card down. “I’ll have it attack Buffalo Bones. Due to its effects, it receives no damage.”

“Okay, then Buffalo Bones’ Last Words activate,” Yoshiko moved the card to the discard pile before taking another two cards from her token pile. “Two 1/1 Skeletons are summoned to my side.”

“Right. Then I play Kiss of Lust, targeting Lady Grey,” Kanan immediately played her spell, followed by her next. “Another Kiss of Lust, this one targets one of your Skeletons.”

“Wh- crap, okay, they’re destroyed,” Yoshiko moved them to the discard pile. Both players were now up to full health again, and the fallen angel’s tempo was significantly broken. “You seriously sided in three copies of that…”

 

* * *

  

“She seriously sided in three copies of that,” Dia sighed under the spectator’s screen. It was warranted. While players are free to side in as many cards from their sideboard to their deck, so long the main deck stayed at forty, normally one would only swap one or two copies of a card in, not three. Dia would never do this, though seeing the payoff it might be a consideration.

“Dia-chan, hello,” A soft voice greeted her from behind.

“Ah, Hanamaru-san, hello,” She turned around, greeting back. “Aren’t you supposed to have a match going on?”

“Mhmm, but I’m done already,” Hanamaru nodded. “My opponent conceded in the middle of game two, zura.”

Dia blinked. “They did? What’s their deck?”

“Shadowcraft,” she replied promptly.

“Yours?”

“Havencraft.”

“I see. We’ll leave it at that.”

“I guess I got lucky,” Hanamaru giggled. “I have a lot of time until the second round, so I thought I’d watch Yoshiko-chan’s match.”

“Ah, if that’s the case,” Dia gestured towards the screen she’s been paying attention to. “No need to look further.”

 

* * *

 

Turn five. On the board were a skeleton and a zero-attack Fran on one side, an amulet and an evolved Vira on the other. After her turn draw, Yoshiko played her curve card with no hesitation.

“I play Cerberus, Hound of Hades, from my hand,” She placed her flagship follower down, and the tokens that came with it followed suit. Five cards were up on Yoshiko’s board, swinging the momentum back to her again. Her next step was to get rid of Kanan’s Vira, but its immunity effect was still active.

Yoshiko hunkered down for a good while. She stared at the table, visibly thinking hard for outcomes. Eventually, right before the judge started the turn timer, she evolved Cerberus, giving her followers the dreaded board-clearing Last Words. Then, out of the corner, she declared an attack. Her Cerberus was to target Kanan’s only follower on the board.

“Okay, five damage, but Vira’s effect is still up and it reduces any damage taken by two,” Kanan pointed out. “Vira only takes three, leaving one health. Then it counters your Cerberus for four.”

“One health on Cerberus,” Yoshiko nodded. “End turn.”

“I, uh, am not entirely sure why she did that, zura,” Hanamaru scratched her head. “What do you think, Dia-chan?”

“About what?” Dia replied, her eyes still glued to the screen. “The trade play?”

Hanamaru nodded. “She should know Vira won’t be destroyed even if she evolved Cerberus. If it was me I’d evolve too, but I won’t go as far as attacking.”

“Fair reasoning. I’d do that too, if I didn’t know who I’m up against,” Dia replied. “Tell me, what card a Darkfeast deck can play on curve five?”

“Um,” Hanamaru counted her fingers. “Evil Eye Demon?”

“Correct. What can it do?.”

“Hmm. Board clear?” Hanamaru guessed. She personally hasn’t fought a lot of Bloodcraft players. “I still don’t get why, though.”

”It’s easier to watch than having me explain,” Dia glanced at the match screen. The game continued, and Kanan entered her fifth turn.

“My turn. Before I draw, Blazing Sapphire countdown reaches zero. I take two damage,” Kanan said, bringing her self-damage counter up by one. After a draw, she placed her standard combo. “I play Evil Eye Demon. Then, Restless Parish for zero cost.”

That makes two damage counter. One evolve point from Kanan would easily wipe Yoshiko’s board once more. But Yoshiko had planned this out.

“First, I attack you directly with Vira for four damage. Then, I evolve Evil Eye Demon, activating its effects,” Kanan turned her card around. “Two damage to all of your followers.”

“I’ll take it,” Yoshiko swept her own cards to the discard pile. This was definitely the same play as last time. “Then all of my followers’ Last Words activate.”

“So, do you have it figured out?” Dia asked her fellow watcher back at the spectator area.

“Nope.”

“Note that Evil Eye Demon, while being a board wipe, is still a follower,” Dia explained, gesturing towards the screen. “Then, remember Cerberus’ evolve effects.”

Hanamaru tapped her chin. “Deal one damage to a random enemy follower as a Last Words, right?”

“Given to all other allied followers, so that’s at least four damage in retaliation,” Dia continued. “If you total Kanan-san’s followers’ health, how much would she have?”

“Right now it’s… one and four. So, five health,”

Dia nodded in approval. “That should be enough, no?”

Hanamaru scrunched her face. This had been a problem among her practice sessions with Dia. Sometimes Dia’s words were too cryptic and her Gold-level brain couldn’t really keep up. She thought long and hard, at least long enough until she realized the answer.

“I get it now!” Hanamaru clapped her hands. “She did that so at least one of Kanan-chan’s followers get destroyed!”

“Precisely. If she had left Vira alone, there’s a chance that the Last Words will be spread evenly, resulting in not destroying any of them,” Dia nodded. “By making sure Vira had one health, she ensures any outcome will leave Kanan-san with only one one-health follower.”

“I would’ve never thought of that, zura,” Hanamaru was amazed. “As expected of Dia-chan. And I guess, Yoshiko-chan, too.”

Dia’s analysis was spot on as it was exactly what Yoshiko was aiming. All that’s left was to leave it to chance. Two available options would mean coin flips by the judge. The Shadowcraft duelist declared heads for Vira and tails for Evil Eye Demon. All eyes live and through the screen locked in towards the small ornate coin held by the judge. Then, a toss.

First one. Tails.

Second toss. Tails.

Tails.

Tails.

Then silence.

“Um, Dia-chan…”

“You know what, Hanamaru-san,” Dia said, dryly. “Render all I said earlier as moot.”

Yoshiko blinked. “...Judge, you sure you didn’t rig the coin?”

“I can assure you this is the fairest coin the venue could offer.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Yoshiko buried her face under her palms. Though she quickly shrugged it off. “Not like it makes any difference. Moving on. Next, Coco and Mimi deals two damage to you and heals me by two.”

Kanan nodded. With the damage taken from Mimi, her self-damage counter this turn was up to three. If it was going to be another repeat play, a Restless Parish or a Gift for Bloodkin would easily put up a Flauros to her field. Yoshiko was already anticipating this. Any moment now.

“End turn.”

Nothing happened, apparently. Yoshiko was baffled. A player like Kanan wouldn’t let that chance slip. Unless, among the four cards in her opponent’s hand, there were no playable cards to complete the combo. Or, she’s planning something else.

Counting on the latter, Yoshiko focused back on the board. It was empty other than a 4/1 Vira with her effect already expired. An easy fix. One Manifest Malice dealt two damage to it, with a bonus Ghost on the side. It brought Kanan down to fifteen health.

“I play Soul Conversion, sacrificing my Ghost,” Yoshiko placed down her cards, then drew two cards. Since Ghost is a special token, it’s banished instead when its forced out of the field. “Then I play Fran, Monster Girl, choosing Fran’s Curse for it’s Fanfare. End turn.”

Kanan drew her card right afterward. Restless Parish then triggered, drawing her one more. Then, a Blood Pact. For two health, her hand rose up to seven. Entering sixth to seventh turns, Kanan must be prepared once more for Yoshiko’s midgame threats. Her priority right now is to get her health back up.  
“I play Madness Revealed. I receive four damage this turn, but I heal for eight next turn. ” Kanan placed her card down. It’s the same card as Restless Parish, but it could be played as two different cards if she had the play points to do so. “Then, I Accelerate Evil Eye Demon to deal three damage to your Fran.”

Yoshiko moved the card away. She counted Kanan’s self-harm this turn. It was three, like last turn. She didn’t have any play points left, but it was moot if…

“Then I play Gift for Bloodkin. One damage and bats for us.”

Four. Right on cue, the fallen angel face fell with her. She knew exactly what came next.

“Then, with four self-damage counter, I invoke Flauros from my deck,” Kanan said, reaching said card from her deck. She placed it on the board then reshuffled her deck. “End turn.”

“Kanan-chan is dangerously low this turn,” Hanamaru quipped. The player she referred had six health left. “I think it’s really risky.”

“Not really, midshadow lethal potential doesn’t really come until turn eight or above. Kanan-san took note of that and rushed her self-damage up,” Dia responded. “But she played her cards with the intention to heal. With Flauros and Madness Revealed, she’ll heal eleven health back next turn.”

“Eleven health,” Hanamaru nodded. “I thought only Havencraft can do that.”

“Oh, believe me, she could heal much, much more, if she had access to Drain.”

“My turn, draw,” Yoshiko took her topdeck up. She looked at it for a while and went quiet. Then, an audible chuckle. “Finally. Prepare yourself, Kanan, for my strongest servant is at my hand.”

The diver just stared. What card could she possibly have at turn seven?

“Come forth, Arcus, Ghostly Manager!”

Two sounds came out from the crowd watching. Half were elated cheers. The other half were agitated grunts. Understandable, considering Arcus was one of the top cards of the current metagame. Since it was released back in Dawnbreak Knightedge a few packs ago, people have been calling for it to be toned down, but it went untouched even until now. Players started affectionately calling it broken. With a baseline stat of 6/6 for seven play points, it’s honestly a standard drop. But its power comes from its Fanfare effect.

“When summoned, it augments me with a permanent effect,” Yoshiko exclaimed. “For the rest of the match, if I summon a follower that costs three points or less, it’s destroyed and I summon Ghosts instead. The amount summoned is the same as the follower’s cost.”

“Well, there it is,” Dia noted. “I suppose Yoshiko-san’s deck has all the bread and butter of a midrange Shadowcraft now.”

“Yup, she followed your advice to the T, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru confirmed. “Three copies of each legendaries you told her to get, zura. I think she used her whole allowance for it.”

Dia nodded. “I do not condone or condemn her actions.”

“Yup. I’d buy Holy Lions too if I had the money.” Hanamaru giggled. “ Anyway, who do you think is winning this one, zura?”

“Right now it’s anyone’s game,” Dia said. “It’s definitely who can burst down the other first.”

Back at the table, Yoshiko started her move. She was left with no play points left, so no Ghost shenanigans yet. But she still had an evolve point. She used it to evolve Arcus and attacked Kanan’s Flauros. It lives with three health, but Kanan also heals for three.

“End turn,” Yoshiko laughed menacingly. Kanan looked at her and knew it wasn’t an empty threat. She knew very well how scary a midshadow when Arcus was online. Putting it figuratively, or perhaps literally, fighting against it was like trying to punch ghosts. There’s nothing to punch at. Kanan would have to answer her before the barrage of Ghosts could whittle her down.

“My turn. I draw, then Madness Revealed heals me for eight health. I’m back up to seventeen. I play Valnareik from my hand. As I already have seven self-damage counters, I can activate its Fanfare,” Kanan pointed at Arcus. As written, Valnareik can destroy a target follower if its owner reaches seven self-damage counters. Gone was the 8/2 monster of a card, but its effect was there to stay. Permanent meant permanent, as Arcus’ effect sticks to its player. Kanan moved on to play the rest of her play points. “I play Gift for Bloodkin, damaging both of us for one, and summoning Forest Bats. Then, I play another Valnareik, targeting your Forest Bat. Both Valnareiks attack you for a total of four.”

Yoshiko took that. Twelve health left. It was now a race between them. As she entered her eighth turn, Kanan’s Valnareiks gained +1/+1 due to her self-harm effect. Yoshiko had to remove them first, and she knew how to put the Ghosts to work.

First, she played Lyria, Azure Maiden, Enhanced for eight play points. Its Fanfare activates, so Yoshiko searched Gilnelise from her deck. She then recovers seven play points. In addition, since Lyria was originally a two-cost, Arcus’ effect activates, destroying itself and summoning two Ghosts. She had one Ghost attack one of the Valnareiks, and another straight to Kanan. She then played Fran’s Curse on her surviving Ghost to target the damaged Valnareik, destroying it. One more.

“I play Nicola. It’s a two-cost, so I summon two Ghosts,” Yoshiko said, placing the card to the discard pile and putting two Ghost tokens in. “Then, its Last Words activates and it returns to my hand.”

Kanan nodded. The dreaded Arcus-Nicola loop. Before Nicola was released, Arcus could eat through a Shadowcraft player’s hand so fast, sometimes the player might run out of fuel before they could do anything. With Nicola, however, that weakness was off the board completely. Yoshiko’s hand and Ghosts are virtually infinite, limited only by her play points.

“I play Fran first, choosing to put Fran’s Curse to my hand,” Yoshiko played her third copy of Fran down. It was a three-cost, so three Ghosts. She repeated the play earlier. Four Ghosts attacked Kanan directly and one towards Valnareik. Fran’s Curse was then used, using one of her Ghosts and dealt four damage to Valnareik. Kanan’s board was cleared. “Then, I play Nicola again. Two Ghosts to your face, and it bounces back to my hand.”

Kanan received a total of seven damage. On top of that, Yoshiko already had a Gilnelise ready on her hand. She needed to do something, or else she’d get the same treatment next turn. Having played this matchup enough, that something was ready on her hand.

Kanan dropped a Vira. She saved her last evolve point precisely for this moment. If there was a weakness an Arcus deck had, it was that Ghosts only had one attack each. Evolving Vira virtually made Kanan immune to Yoshiko’s onslaught. At least, for a turn. She needed to turn the table around with her remaining six play points.

As Vira was present, damage to herself was completely nullified, so she was free to play any cards she wanted. First, Blood Pact to refresh her hand. A quick rearrangement followed by another Blood Pact. Her final card was an aggressive Razory Claw to Yoshiko directly.

“End turn.”

Now, it was Yoshiko’s task once again to get rid of Vira. She ran out of evolve points and she had no Seraphic Blade ready, so this was not an easy task. After a moment of thinking, she decided to make use of her Gilnelise. First, two Mischievous Spirits. They were one-costs cards, but it had a Necromancy effect to summon a Ghost. Thus, Yoshiko had summoned four Ghosts. She then dropped Gilnelise down, boosting those Ghosts by two attacks.

“I attack Vira with all of my Ghosts, with her effects, it deals one damage each, so Vira is destroyed,” Yoshiko said, putting all her cards frontward. Kanan acknowledged it, removing Vira from the board. She was back to a vulnerable state.  
“End turn.”

Tensions were at an all-time high. Both players were already below ten health. If Kanan couldn’t finish it this turn, Yoshiko would take her second win, grabbing the best-of-three. With no evolution points left nor any way to heal her health back up, Yoshiko was betting that Kanan didn’t have that one forsaken card. The result of this game depended on it much like a coin flip.

Kanan drew her card and rearranged her hand slowly. Yoshiko gulped at the scene, most likely that the audience gulped with her. Whatever Kanan had in her hand would decide it. And decide it she would.

“Darkfeast Bat. Eleven damage.”

One game left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Might've been a while, ain't it?  
> Between exams, final projects, and national-family-holidays, I couldn't find time to write.  
> But here it is finally, so thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, in my break time they announced 6 (SIX!) leader skins for the LLxSV collab. And My decks here couldn't be further than what Cygames came up with. (Yugu Kanan is really cute btw).


End file.
